Power Rangers Nitro
'Power Rangers Nitro '''is the 32nd season of Power Rangers and the direct continuation of Power Rangers Coaster Force. The first 8 episodes are directly based off of Kousoku Sentai Turboranger, with aspects of Himitsuranger becoming more prevalent as their focus shifts from Vampires to the Vengeance Rangers who have locked up many of the coasters kind. Plot After the rangers powers get damaged, the boys find a new power array beneath their frat house and learn they were used by the first ranger team of the 20th century, The Power Rangers Nitro, who fought Count Vladsmier before and sealed him in the Monster World. After he is sealed away again, with the Kappa Sigma Tau house destroyed, Professor Charles sends the rangers and frat boys to unite the roller coasters to bring down a new threat, The Boma and the Vengeance Rangers. Cast Nitro Rangers ''Main Article: Nitro Rangers Coaster Force Rangers Main Article: ''Coaster Force Rangers Other Major Roller Coasters Villains See Also: Vengeance Rangers * Boma Monsters * White Walkers Mortal Allies * Professor Charles (1-9) * Alpha Zeta Chi Kappa * Jeff * Jezella Geauga Society * Alexis/Afterburn * Anna/Anaconda * Lance/Avalanche * Cole/Backlot Stunt Coaster (CAN, KD, KI) * Serra/Banshee * Francois/The Bat (Canada's Wonderland) * Kōmori Nigou/The Bat (Kings Island) * Boo/Boomarang → Hera/Hangtime * Boo/Boomarang (Worlds of Fun) * Silas/Carolina Cyclone * Rusty/Carolina Goldrusher * Sedar/Cedar Creek Mine Ride * McCormik/Corkscrew (Cedar Point) * McCormick/Corkscrew (Michigan's Adventure) * David/Demon * Dominick/Dominator * Ferdinand/Dragon Fire * Dimelza/Flight Deck (CA Great America) * Dimelza/Flight Deck (Canada's Wonderland) * Figero/Flight of Fear (Kings Dominion, Kings Island) * Jemmy/Gemini * Gordon/Gold Striker * Izzie/Grizzly (Kings Dominion) * Izzie/Grizzly (CA Great America) * Rolland/High Roller (Valleyfair) * Herc/Hurler * Herc/Hurler-> Hoover/Twisted Timbers * Drake/Hydra * Tim/Intimadator 305 * Matt/Intimadator [232] * Vierra/Invertigo * Iro/Iron Dragon * Jake/Jaguar * Max/Mad Mouse * Maggie/Magum XL-200 * Makie/Mamba * Mean Streak Deceased * Monty/Montezuma's Revenge * Nalah/Nighthawk * Patrick/Patriot (CA Great America) * Paul/Patriot (Worlds of Fun) * Norah and Sully/Rebal Yell 75 * Victoria/Possessed * Randy/Prowler * Allen and Herbert/The Racer * Renia/Renegade * Rick/Ricochet Zapple * Rick/Ricochet * Mandy/Rogarou * Shiv/Shivering Timbers * Rosanna/Sierra Sidewinder * Silv/Silver Bullet * Spitzy/Spining Dragons * Stinger/Stigner (Dorney Park) * Ally/Talon * Chewy/Flying Cobras * Blitz and Prism/Thunder Road * Rue/Thunder Run * Hally/Thunderhawk * Raquel/Thunderhawk {Serial Thriller} * Will/Timber Wolf * Tauriel/Time Warp * Quinn/Top Thrill Dragster * Mira/Volcano * Baylen/Vortex (Canada's Wonderland) * Veronica/Vortex (Carowinds) * Conrine/Vortex (Kings Island) * Wilma/Wicked Twister * Willy/Wild Beast * Otto/Wild Thing * Garret/Wonder Mountain's Guardian * Logan/Wolveriene Wildcat Arsenal ''Main Article: ''Arsenal (CF-Nitro) Transformation Devices * Ignition Lock (androids) ** Dark Ignition Lock (Son of Beast) * Nitro Ignition Lock (Nitro) ** Nitro Android Lock (Blue I, Yellow, Pink) * Bitting Meaner (Vengeance Rangers) * Express Morpher (CF Orange, WW White) Battalizer Transformation Devices * Nitro Mega Lock (Nitro red II) * Hawk Mega Lock (CF Red II) * Dark Mega Lock (Son of Beast) Multi Use Devices * Coaster Trains * Jet Arsenal ** Wildcat Claw ** Flash Winger ** Double-edged sword ** Top Gun Gun ** Bakra Mask ** Patriot Clamor Individual Weapon and Team Weapon * Streak 2016 Pistol (Vengeance Rangers) * Millennium Cannon ** Wild West Hurricaner ** Nitro Cannon ** Coaster Force Cannon Cockpit Control Sword * Transforming Knight Striker (Nitro) * Transformation Jet Blade (Coaster Force) * Millennium Control Cannon (Gigazord only) * Magnum Pistol (Vengeance Rangers) Vehicles * Raptor Cycle (Raptor) * Data Cycle Zords * Millennium Carrier ** Millennium Gigazord *** Garuda Zord *** Jet-Nitro Megazord **** Coaster Force Ultrazord ***** Firehawk Zord (Red) ***** Dolphin Zord (Blue) ***** Python Zord (Green) ***** Outlaw Zord (Yellow) ***** Storm Zord (Orange) ***** Dragon Zord (Grease) ***** Mach Zord (Navy) *** Nitro Ultrazord **** Nitro Megazord ***** Battalion Robo ***** Lighting Zord(Red) ***** Quadron Zord (Blue) ***** Park Transit Zord (Yellow) ***** Night Hauler Zord (Black) ***** Cost to Coaster Zord (Pink) ****** Auto Cop Zord ** Union Jet Terror *** Top Gun Megazord **** Union Zord (Frozen Lead) **** Confederate Zord (Boiled Lead) **** Aero Zord (Iron) ***** Wildcat Claw Gigante ** Legend Beast Megazord *** Raptor Zord (Reshda) *** Griffin Zord (Grey/Brown) *** Mako Zord (Teal) *** Ox Zord (Crimson/Graphite) *** Jaguar Zord (Bronze) **** Ziz-O-Rang * Vengeance Ultrazord ** Vengeance Megazord ** Great Bear Zord *** Lightning Loop *** Claws of Furry *** Midnight Pick Episodes This series begins with one word titles, but most episodes have 2-3 word titles # Found # The Carrier, Part 1 # The Carrier, Part 2 # Steel Venom # The Capture # The Rescue # The Raven # Restoration Complete # Rocky Road, Part 1 # Rocky Road, Part 2 # Rise, Battalion Robo # Bert's Baby # Polar Vortex # Lovers Clone # Twisted Twins # An Old Dominion # You've Been Thunderhawked # Calling Timbers # Go Gigazord # Hanover High Homecoming # Blue for a Day # Twisted Leviathan # Nine Coaster Lives # 115 of Legacy # On Holiday Movies * Coaster Force vs Hexagon: The Question That Unites Cops, Robbers, and Roller Coasters Notes * Despite being based off Turboranger, a pre-Zyuranger Sentai, it is a US original season ** First one since GSA * First series to begin airing in January since Galaxy Squad * First time three or more teams teams coexist (Nitro, Coaster Force, Wild West/Ally Coasters, Vengeance Rangers) * First continuation of a series based off a different sentai since Super Megaforce ** GSA was considered one series and the core team did not become the Sun Vulcan or Gorenger * First time there is a vs between 2 ranger teams since Tides of Steel ** Teams had met other characters from other Nick Shows (Game Shakers and Knight Squad) that were based off Sentai 35 of Kyuranger, Kagaranger's movie ** Teams also met conglomerate or multiple teams in one season (Reserve team, squadron cameos) * This season aired alongside ''Ginga Sentai Kaizokuranger ''(''Power Rangers Descendants in South Korea), ''which followed Marvelous' son trying to find a new team of space pirates to find a crew of galactic privateers that killed the famed captain. ''Kamanger and Kaizokuranger will be combined into Power Rangers Literary Morphers. ** This was most likely done as the Kamangers (Power Rangers Story Force in South Korea) have no default form like the Gokaigers See Also * Kousoku Sentai Turboranger-Sentai Counterpart (suits, story, zords) See Comparison Page * Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger-Sentai Counterpart (suits, story, theme, zords) See Comparison page * Gaoranger-first sentai with a concept of auxiliary Gattai/Megazords * Emotional Roller Coasters-inspiration * ''The Geauga Society-''A Boom! Studios Companion Comic for the series Category:Series Category:Lemurseighteen